A fate worse than death The dentist
by KrazyK32
Summary: Max ends up in the dentists office, because of Fang. Even though it is hell she finds something in the waiting room she likes. Will she take it? Does Fang have a new girlfriend? And does the lovable old lady have a gun? Fax!
1. Kung Fu Granny

**Disclaimer: I Don't own MR. Talk about trying to rub it in my face!**

**Okay, so this is my first story. R&R please. Any comments, good or bad, welcome!!**

* * *

**  
Max P.O.V.**

Fang looked up at me and gave me one of his brief reassuring smiles. Just by looking at me he lifted a great weight off of my chest, there was still a horrible gut wrenching feeling lurking in my stomach but knowing fang was there with me helped, but just a little. Even though I would never show it, well I tried not to show it, I was afraid. Don't judge me! I heard that most people don't like visits to the dentist, right? Well you take your fear of it and multiply it by ten, that's how I feel! But honestly could you blame me? You try being locked in a small cage for most of your painful life, smelling that horrible science lab smell, oh how that smell made me want to open a can of whoop ass and just hit and smash everything, and everyone, in sight.

I was alert, scanning the room for dangers. I looked at the elderly lady beside me, holding the side of her jaw and I couldn't help but snicker a little, thinking about her hiding machine guns... lets just say on her person. Well no matter how stupid the thought was it was still reasonable to think of it, though imagining this old lady getting up and trying to fight me was hilarious!

I was secretly glad Fang had come with me but I wasn't entirely sure it was by choice, after all it was his fault I was here. He was using his new 'talent' to scare me when I came out of the bathroom. He saw it as a talent I saw it as a pain in the ass! Well, he gave me such a fright that my hand automatically flew out and I punched him in the nose, then his hand flew out to stop me and he accidentally punched me in the mouth. Well congrats Fang, you did what you intended, scared the crap out of me, 'cause I'm sitting in a dentist's waiting room. I hope he is beside himself with joy!

The elderly lady sitting between me and Fang got up and he took her seat, looking at me. Well that was reason enough for the old lady to take out her weapons and start killing Fang. She reached inside her bag as she came back over and I couldn't help but think she was taking out a gun. She took out a tissue and took Fangs old seat. Well that was interesting. Not.

I put on a brave smile but I wasn't fooling Fang. My Mom, Wow I would never get used to that, walked over and was happy to see me smiling as I sat here, awaiting a fate _almost_ worse than death.

'_Worse than death, Max, come on you've been in positions worse than this_.' My voice said. Great it was back.

I jumped at the sudden reappearance of my voice. I know I should be used to it by now but I hadn't heard from _him, her, it,_ whatever it was, for a few weeks now. Fang was on edge, his eyes scanning the room for what had made me jump. I pointed to my head, knowing he would understand. He did and nodded, turning his dark eyes back to the door of the dentist's room.

'_What?_' I thought acidly, replying to my voice, '_I said almost, do I need to repeat my story of being locked in a cage. I didn't think so!_' I snapped back. I was already in a bad mood I didn't need my mysterious voice chiming in.

'_Well just don't take too long recovering from your toothache. You have a mission, or have you forgotten?_' it said.

Well that did it. The word toothache made me furious. Everyone knew how much of I fight I had put up to NOT come here, yet here I was sitting in the dentists waiting room, being harassed by a voice in my head.

_'__Tootha__che_?' I thought, '_I guess you were out getting your hair cut and missed the part were Fang punched me in the mouth and knocked my tooth out, have you been punched by him? He's got one hell of a punch. And don't give me any more crap about saving the word! I'll get to it when I have the time, right now I have a pretty busy schedule_' I sighed angrily and crossed my arms over my chest, daring the voice to say something else, but wisely it didn't. My Mom walked into the bathroom, putting down the magazine she was reading.

The headline on the magazine caught my eye. '_How to get the guy of your dreams in four easy steps_!' I made a face, like any of that crap ever worked anyway, I mean you would never ever catch me reading it... Well maybe if I.... No I never would, it's just stupid. Fang caught me making a face, he followed my eye line and couldn't hold back his smile. I punched his arm, a little hard because of my built up anger at my voice and he nearly fell out of the chair.

That made him laugh and I couldn't help but laugh too. But two words stopped my laughter at once.

"Maximum Ride" The dentist's assistant called and I gulped, eyes wide.

* * *

**Please R&R!! Any ideas?? **


	2. We Should Have Kids

**A/N Sorry this is going so slow. But I promise, it's coming along.  
**

**Disclaimer: Yada, yada, yada. I don't own Maximum Ride. But I do own a bike! Thats gotta count for something,** **right?**

I stood up slowly taking in a deep breath, as if it would help me walk in to the room. Fang touched my hand quickly and looked up at me, giving me that brief reassuring smile again. "Want me to come in?" he asked. I measured my fear of being in that room with the dentist, the smell, the small metal objects and that gas that knocks you out, against the thought of Fang seeing me in that room freaking out when the dentist just asks me to sit down.

Well you know what? I had way to much pride to let Fang see me in a state like that so I shook my head. " 'S okay." I said with a forced smile. I turned away from him and walked into the dentist's room, dreading the next twenty minutes of my life. I was only in there two seconds and I nearly had a panic attack. I looked at the smiling dentist and gulped. He saw the fear in my eyes and he took a step towards me. "It's okay, take a seat." He said in a kind voice.

Right then I decided to swallow me pride.

"Can my friend come in?" I barely managed to say. He nodded and started to say something but I had already left the room. Notice how I said friend? Yeah well ever since those awkward moments when he had kissed me and I flew off I've been introducing him as my friend, beause no one kisses their brother like that. It just felt weird thinking of him as a brother, but he is and he isn't and he's my best friend and my brother but he isn't like a real brother.... And now I'm confused!

Fang looked up, surprised to see me only after a few seconds of going in. So much for my pride! I nearly ran over to him. I took his hand silently and pulled him towards the room. "Sorry" I mouthed as I closed the door behind us. I knew he hated it as much as I did, but I really needed someone with me.

I sat down in the chair and looked up at the concerned dentist, whose name tag said Dr. Hugh Normas. Usually I would have laughed my ass off since this guy was smaller than me but this was no time for laughter.

He pulled a light down over my mouth and my chair started to go back. I gripped Fang's hand tighter and he gave mine a little squeeze. Then Mr. Normas lowered something into my mouth and I thought I was going to choke on it. I tried to focus on something else, but could only think of one thing.  
The time I was in a similar situation, lying down, surrounded by that smell and holding Fangs hand.  
The time I was in my Mom's surgery room.  
The time I got a chip taken out of my arm.  
The time I told Fang I loved him.  
But I knew one BIG difference between then and now. Last time I was heavily sedated and it had just slipped out. There was no way I was going to say that again.

Fang looked down at me, as if he knew what I was thinking. He was smiling slightly, and when I say slightly I mean it, no one else would have been able to tell he was smiling but I knew him so well. I felt heat rushing to my cheeks and wished I could hide.

Mr. Normas told me that he had to give me an injection to numb my gums so he could take out the rest of my tooth. He took the needle in his hand and asked fang to move for a minute but I quickly objected. Well there goes my last shred of pride. The dentist nodded and said "Sorry," he asked me if I hated injections. Usually I would have snapped at him with a smart ass comeback but he was the one with the needle and I didn't want to piss him off.

I noticed the brunette assistant giving Fang googly eyes. She was so fixed on him that when he looked up at her she tripped up and nearly fell on her face. Oh how that would have been amusing, it might have even made me laugh.

She looked about sixteen, she must have been getting work experience. Well all I can say is I hope she doesn't become a dentist. When it came to giving me my injection she filled the needle with the wrong liquid. It took a lot to keep me in the chair after that. It all made sense when she called Mr. Normas dad. Of course. No one would hire her to work for them _willingly_, unless they were insane. I couldn't help but notice how pretty she was.

Even though I thought she was as stupid as a goldfish, I hated her. And do you know why? Well if you do congrats, 'cause I have no clue.

I saw Fang look at her and give her a smile and my blood crawled. I wanted out of there! But my new found emotion made me stay in the chair. For some reason I wanted to show Fang how strong I was. I let go of his hand adn pulled shoved it into my pocket. Fang was probably a little taken aback that I had swallowed my fear and let go of his hand. But of course Fang didn't show it. I even surprised the dentist. "It's okay, I can work around him, Max" he said but I shook my head. "No prob Doc, I don't need him to hold my hand." I said icily, that made a little bit of tension build up in the room. But I did need him!

Fang sat down on one of the chairs at the desk and the assistant went over to him and they started to talk. I wanted to rip her throat out and I didn't know why. Well that definitely added more tension between me and Fang, but I think I was the only one who could feel it. I hoped Fang couldn't.  
**  
Fangs P.O.V  
**  
I watched Max lying on the chair. The dentist was filling the needle with a clear fluid when his daughter sat down beside me. I had noticed she put the wrong liquid into the needle before, which made Max freak out. I couldn't blame her. The dentist daughter, Annie started to ask me Max's full name, address and all the other details. I mostly lied. The girl was smiling at me, a little too friendly if you ask me. I looked at Max, she was giving me a deathly glare. I think she was jealous of me talking to Annie, which made her next question a little harder to answer.

"And, you would be her brother, right?" she asked, I noticed that question wasn't on the sheet. I could sense the double meaning in her words. What she really wanted to say was, 'Is she your girlfriend.'

I nodded reluctantly. "Yeah, she's my sister." To be honest I didn't know what Max and I were. Of course we were best friends, but family? That made everything a little awkward. But usually I just shut down my emotions about Max, like I shut down all my emotions.

"What's your name?" Annie asked me and I felt myself smile slightly, but I was still wary.

"Nick, what's yours?" I asked. It was a stupid question, since her name was on a name tag and I had noticed this within the first second of seeing her. I mentally hit myself. For some reason our conversation seemed so easy, so natural. She didn't seem any different to any other girls I knew, well except Max, maybe that was why it was easier.

"It's Annie," She said pointing to her name tag. "It's so nice that your here with your younger sister." She said. Younger? What made her think I was older than Max? And she knew Max's date of birth, well a made up one but it made her fifteen. Did that mean she thought I was older than fifteen. I don't know why I liked this idea, but it made me smile.

"Yeah, she didn't want me to come, but ya'know over protective brother" I shrugged.

"Aww, that's so sweet." She said softly. Then her dad called her.

"Annie, can you fill a needle with that." He said pointing to a small bottle. I raised an eyebrow, he had already filled a needle with Max's injection. Did I miss something? I felt worriedand suspicious. I walked over to Max and sat down beside her, taking her hand again, but she pushed me away. Same old Max, not wanting to accept help from anyone.

Max's P.O.V.

I was fuming! Annie was touching Fangs arm and laughing with him. Flirting! And he was flirting back. He's a runaway bird-kid and he somehow managed to pick up some tips on flirting. Was now really the time for him to make me angry? The thing that made it worse was, I didn't know why I was angry. And if you even think of that stupid word beginning with J I'll pull your tongue out of your mouth and wrap it around your legs, then throw you down the stairs.

Mr. H Normas came over with the injection and I froze. "Em can you give me something to knock me out? Just for a few minutes?" I asked in a hushed voice, I didn't want Fang to know I was having a major panic attack. The dentist shook his head, "but I can give you something to relax, it will make you feel tipsy but you'll still be awake and won't feel anything." Crap. I remembered the last time I had taken something to make me tipsy. I confessed something that still haunts me today.

I nodded, "I'll take it." I said, glancing at Fang, hopefully he won't notice. He did seem very occupied. With that girl. Flirting and laughing. And being stupid. Ugh I hate her! A lot.

But of course, with my luck he called Annie over to fill the needle. I watched her carefully making sure she didn't fill it with water, or worse air. She did seem the type.

I saw Fang look confused. 'Oh, what? Your girlfriend walking away from you. Well tough, buddy deal with it. She's helping me go through this like my so called best friend should be!' I thought to myself. But I realised I had pushed Fang away so I couldn't blame him for that. But I could blame him for other stuff.

Surprisingly Fang sat down beside me and took my hand. I jerked it away and he looked at me as if to say, 'Same old Max'

I knew he expected me to put my hand in his, but I didn't, I wouldn't lose that much self respect. Just as I was thinking this he took hold of my hand again and I didn't let go. Crap. Crap. Crap! Want to know why I didn't let go? 'Cause Annie had sat back down again, waiting for Fang to go back, and I wasn't going to let him. So much for being strong in front of him, well at least I could keep him away from her. Ha, Annie he wants to be with me more. Muwahahaha. Wait. Why did I want that?

Well the needle went in and I immediately felt it taking affect. I started to laugh, like a loon on loon tablets. Which in case you didn't know, is a lot. I saw pink elephants, which made a new burst of laughter erupt from me.

"Hey Fang" I said, still laughing like an idiot. "Did you know that your name is like a tooth? And now we're at the dentist, that's hilarious! When we have kids we should call them Hugh and Annie, after these two brilliant dentists here, since you're so interested in teeth. But not Normas cause do you get it, Hugh Normas, like giagantious and Annie Normas well you could add anything on to the end of that.. Annie Normas head... She definitely has one of those! " Yes I said all that. And in case you didn't get one Really embarrassing part I'll repeat, 'When **WE** have kids **WE** should call them...' Yes we, as in me and Fang, Fang and me, him and me, me and him, no matter what way you put it it sounds the same! Oh Moses save me!

Also another crisis, apart from the fact that I had totally pissed off the dentist and his daughter, I had freaked them out too. Me and Fang were supposed to be brother and sister, that's what he had told Annie. And I was talking about our kids! That just screams incest.

All Fang said was. "Eh..." which was one more word than usual. He was obviously shocked by what I had said but he covered it well. He was trying to think of something to say to cover up the crap that had just come out of my mouth.

He put the injection into my gum and pretty soon the tooth was out. I thanked God that my mouth had to be stuffed with cotton, it helped me not to start babbling away again.

I left his office ten minutes later when my jaw wasn't numb any more and I could talk. "I'm sorry." I mumbled, "Thanks." He was lucky I was actually saying the words 'I'm Sorry.'

Despite the fact that Annie thought I wanted to have children with my 'brother, she was still talking to Fang when we were leaving. They were laughing. Yes Fang was laughing. I bet it wasn't even funny. Well at least I didn't have to see her again. Annie came out and handed me an appointment card, shattering my dream of never coming back. "See you in a week for a check up!" she said happily. As long as my mom didn't see this card, I wouldn't see that annoy, stupid, pretty, perky Annie Normas again.

I noticed a movement out of the corner of my eye. Annie had slipped a piece of paper into Fangs pocket, giving him a sickly sweet smile. My raptor vision caught what it said. It was her number. Damn it!

My mom was waiting out in her car for us. Fang and I were almost to the car when I remembered something. "Em... I left something inside... I'll be right back..." I said as I sprinted back into the waiting room. I quickly picked up the magazine with the head line, _'How to get the guy of your dreams in four easy steps!'_ and walked out casually. I shoved it under my top do no one would notice. When I reached the car door I realised I had no excuse for going back inside.

"What did you forget?" mom asked. I looked at Fang and smiled slightly, glad I could think of an excuse. "Em... My phone" I said, letting out a relived sigh.  
A weird grin flashed across Fangs face and it was so quick that I didn't have time to figure out what it meant.

"Did you find it?" he asked me, looking out of the window like he couldn't care less. I nodded and gave him a simple yes. "Really?" he said.  
"Cause you left it at home." He whispered leaning closer to me so only I could hear him. I saw that grin again and knew exactly what it meant. He was glad he had caught me up to something. "I know why you went back in."

I froze.

**R&R!  
**


	3. My Sock?

**Disclaimer: Did you ever notice that on a dice the opposite sides always add up to seven. Isn't that magical! Anyway.. I don't own MR but my dice does.**

Max's P.O.V.

"I know why you went back in."

I froze and cursed, my Mom tutted, like that would stop me. Fang looked at me, waiting for an explanation. "I'll explain when we get out of the car" I said, hoping I would have time to think of an excuse.

"Buying time won't work, there's no need to think of an excuse," he said. Oh my Cats pyjamas!! He knew. He would never let me live it down. Sweat broke out across my forehead. How would I ever live with myself? He'll always be cracking jokes about how I needed help getting a boyfriend. Oh no, him knowing the truth was not an option, I needed to sway him away from that. But how?

"_Excuses_?" I whispered. "I don't need to think of an excuse because I'm telling you the truth" I said trying to sound firm while whispering.

Fang rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I know you're lying."

"We'll talk when we get out of the car" I said '... And I've had time to stash my magazine' I added in my head. Oh I had the perfect excuse. I'm such a genius. I did go back to look for my phone but then I realised I lost it and lied because I didn't want to upset my Mom! Yes that was perfect... Though it was a little un-Max-like. Usually I wouldn't really care if I upset someone but it was my Mom so it was believable. Haha Fang I won this round.

When the car crawled to a stop I got out of the car quickly and Fang followed me into the house. "Well we're out of the car," he said. I sighed and knew I'd have to literally rip the remainder of my self-respect out so I had time to stash the magazine. If I had no magazine he had no evidence.

"Fang, please a bit of space. I just went through one of my worst nightmares. Give me at least a minute to myself." I said as I went upstairs. He was still following me, obviously not falling for it. He could always tell when I was lying.

"You're just going to go into your room and not come out." he said. What was with him? Why did he keep pushing me? Why couldn't he just drop it?

"Ugh" I nearly shouted at him. "God Fang, I'm going to the bathroom. Can I at least have two minutes to go to the toilet without you breathing down my neck?" I snapped. I was shouting now and I heard Angel and Nugde's bedroom door creep open. I knew they had hear us fighting but I couldn't stop now to tell them everything was okay, I was on a roll. It seemed so dramatic, but I have to say I'm a good actress.

I stomped away from Fang before he had time to say something smart. I went into the bathroom and looked the door, looking around for somewhere to hide the magazine. There was nowhere. Great. I flicked through the pages and ripped out the ones I needed. I opened the window and threw the rest of the magazine into the bush in our back garden. Okay that was easy. Now, where to hide the important pages? I couldn't find any where so I decided to put it in my sock.

I flushed the toilet, so it didn't seem odd and washed my hands. I left my hand on the doorknob for a second and took a deep breath. When I opened it Fang was staring at me, an evil grin spreading across his face.

I knew I would win this fight. I would deny it to the ground that I had that magazine. And he would have to believe me because he would never get me to admit it. He was so going to lose and I couldn't wait.

"Outside," Fang said simply. I nodded and walked into my room and sailed straight out the opened window. We flew beside each other for a while, I wondered why he wanted to go so far away. I thought it was because there would be no way for the flock to hear us. At least he was thinking about me, you know not wanting me to be embarrassed. Well why would he bring it up? Ugh... Now I'm confused. Again!

We landed on a huge tree in the middle of the forest. I sat beside him on a thick branch at the top of the tree. I could see the sunset and couldn't help smiling, but that grin had reappeared on Fangs face whoch instantly made my smile disappear. I could tell he was determined to catch me out. Uh-oh!

"Go on, lets hear your excuse," he said looking at me. I sighed dramatically. "Fang, I already told you, I went back for my phone." I kept looking at my sock, I thought he would have noticed but luckily he didn't.

"Yeah but it was at home" he pointed out, "And you knew that 'cause Ig asked you if you could lend it to him while you were gone. Then you told me you found it inside. Drop the act I know you're lying."

Wow I had to admit he was good. "I told you I found it because I didn't want to tell Mom I had lost it, I only had it two weeks." I said simply, standing my ground.

"Come on Max, I know you're lying, and that's a bad excuse." he said, he was getting angrier with me for lying.

"It is not a bad excuse because it is the truth." I said getting angry with him. Was it really a bad excuse, I thought it was really believable.

"Max, I don't care how stupid you think I am I know you're lying. Admit it."

"I don't think you're stupid, normally, but right now you are acting like an idiot. Just drop this!" I said glaring at him.

"No, tell me the truth."

"It is the truth"

"It's not, just admit you went in there to talk to Annie! " he shouted, sounding frustrated.

That made no sense. I thought he knew about the magazine. "What?" I said. "What the hell made you think I talked to _her_?" I asked him. Well at least he didn't think I went in there to get the magazine. I was glad for that much.

"Cause you were jealous" he shouted.

Ok, not so glad anymore. "Of what?" I snapped. I felt my face go very red as my built up anger flew out all at once. "The way she tripped and fell over thin air. The way her brain is the size of a pea? Please do tell me which one of her _amazing flaws_ made me so jealous that I went back inside to talk to her? And what in the name of Moses would I have said to her. 'Oh, your hair is so shiny, how did you get it like that. And your lipstick wow what an Ah-Mah-Zing colour it is, where'd you buy it?'" I shouted. i thought I was finished my rant but more came out. I just couldn't stop it.

"Ugh did you think I was jealous of her talking to you, 'cause Fang if that was it, you fancy yourself too much. You need to get over yourself. I don't care what brainless, weak, non flying girl you throw yourself at." (Okay so I was describing the type of girl that was the opposite of me... That didn't make me jealous, right?)

"Go get a girlfriend, get two even three if you want to. I don't care. I don't care about you and I don't care about us. There is no us. There never will be an us. I can't believe you had the nerve to even think I would go in and talk to her. What did you except? Thought I told her to stay away from you, that you were mine. Ughh... I can't stand you... Your soo... soo.. Ugh I hate you!!" I shouted at him. Okay so my ramblings were well exactly that. Ramblings. I glared at him and he seemed a little shocked too, I mean my usually response would have been to push him out of the tree. Well it wasn't too late for that.

"Max..." he said softly and I knew his apology was coming. Yes, I win. "I know you can't accept it but you sound so jealous right now. The way your rambling and the look on your face when she gave me her number. Just admit it."

Well that was some apology. "Fang!" I screamed at the top of my voice. I glared at him and could have swore fire came out of my nose. "Get it into your stupid self obsessed brain that I'm not jealous of Annie. I have no reason to be. What you think I like you, is that it?" Uh we were coming onto a very sticky subject now. "Fang can't you take a hint. When you kissed me in that cave I ran off for a reason. God, you're so stupid. I don't like you, I never will, not like _that._" I said _that_ like it was the most disgusting thing.

I saw something on his face that I never ever wanted to see, I especially didn't want to be the one to cause it. It was hurt, pain like he was being tortured. It was only there for a second but it was still enough time for me to realise what I had said. I felt a stabbing pain in my chest. He just looked at me, his eyes black and emotionless. I hung my head, not wanting to look at him. Silently he stood up and flew away. "Sorry" I mumbled to myself as I saw him disappear through the forest.

I sat by myself for a few hours, just thinking. Why had i said that to him. Was it true? I didn't know. If it was true it was right to tell him so I wasn't leading him on. But if it wasn't true I just blew any chance of him ever liking me again.

I don't want him to like me like that. Do I?

I do.

I don't.

I do.

I don't.

I can't think about this right now. This is too much pressure for a teenage girl/bird to take. I sighed and took out the pages in my sock and read them. Were these pages really worth losing my best friend? Right now I didn't think so.

**So, what do you think? Is it any good? Please review. And thanks everyone for your reviews. **


	4. Max is What?

**I know this is really short but it's just something I thought of and wrote quickly so I thought I'd add it in.**

**Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. MR.**

**Ella's P.O.V.**

I stood outside of Iggy's door. I couldn't believe what I had just found. I paused and knocked on his door. He was the only one I could go to about this. I knew he would laugh but at least that would tell me I was being stupid.

"Hey, Ella. Come in." he said from inside his room. ?It was so odd how he could tell it was me by the way I walked.

I opened the door and walked in slowly. "What's up?" he asked happily.

"Em... It's Max." I said. He must have heard the worry in my voice because his expression changed.

"What happened? Is she okay?" he asked quickly.

"She's fine... Well I think she is." I whispered. He sat down on his bed and I sat beside him. "This is really stupid. I think I'm just jumping to conclusions but like..." I stopped. I felt so stupid telling him this.

"What's going on?" he asked me after I didn't continue.

I took a deep breath then told him. "I found a magazine outside under the bathroom window and I started to flick through it. It was a teen magazine for girls so the only one who would read it would be Max, I know she's not into magazine stuff but she's the only one around that age and I doubt that it's Nudge's..." I paused for a few seconds. "Anyway, I noticed some pages were missing and I checked the contents page to see what ones they were and it was... It was.." I stopped I couldn't say it. It sounded so stupid, so impossible.

"It was what?" he urged.

"A teen pregnancy help page." I whispered.

We sat there in silence for a very long time. I would have expected him to laugh but he took it very seriously. "About an hour ago Fang came in.... He slammed a few doors and when I asked him what was wrong he said it was nothing but I know he was lying. Do you think it could be....." he let the sentence hang.

Our eyes went wide. it all added up. The magazine, Fang in a bad mood, Max still out. And she had been acting weird all day, I just presumed it was because she was going to the dentist.

"Should we tell them we know?" Iggy asked after a very long silence.

"Em.. I don't think we should. If we're wrong Max will slap us so hard our faces will fall off. We could be wrong." I mumbled.

"I hope we are." Iggy said with a sigh.

When I went into Iggy's room I wanted him to tell me I was just being stupid, that Max being pregnant was impossible but when I left his room I was more convinced that it was true. Max pregnant, Fang the father. This was just too much. It couldn't be true, right?


End file.
